


The Christmas-y Lee Mood

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LAMP/CALM or maybe prinxietySummary: Virgil has a mega ultra lee mood on Christmas Eve [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]MORE INTENSE TICKLING THIS TIME! Like bondage n stuffthanks for the prompts you inbox dudes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Eve party was soon and Roman was excited. They’d play games, watch movies, eat warm festive foods, drink hot cocoa, decorate cookies, lay by the fires and tell stories, it was always a great time.

He found his way to the commons to see Virgil on the couch with a… semi-frustrated expression.

Before he could make his presence known he heard Virgil groan. “God what do I have to do? Lee mood’s killing me…”

Roman grinned to himself. Lee mood, huh?

“Why can’t I fuckin’ ask?” Virgil covered his face and groaned.

Hm…

Roman had an idea.

Who said he couldn’t give Virgil another present? He already had one planned, a set of custom made Nightmare Before Christmas stressballs. 

But Virgil just gave him an idea for an additional gift on Christmas morning…

…

The Christmas Eve Party continued as planned, though Roman paid special attention to Virgil’s actions.

When Virgil was in a lee mood, he liked to drop hints. And if he read them right, Roman could know exactly WHICH places Virgil really wanted to be tickled.

Across the night Virgil set his feet on the table and in Patton’s lap (for which he did get a few feet tickles from Patton), he kept stretching for his shirt to ride up and expose his belly, and when Roman paid close attention, during hugs Virgil would stretch out his neck or scrunch it up.

Feet. Belly. Neck/ears.

Perfect.

They all bid goodnight late into the festivities and Roman started preparing. 

…

God this lee mood was KILLING Virgil.

He did get a little tickling last night when he placed his socked feet in Patton’s lap.

Patton had begun skittering his fingers across his soles, causing Virgil to squeal and giggle.

“Y’know, when Santa laughs, he goes ‘Ho Ho Ho!’ Can you laugh like that, Virge?” Patton had teased, his fingers still dancing over his feet.

“Whahaha- Nohoho! Stahahahap!”

Patton obeyed and ceased the tickling.

Virgil had really meant stop teasing… but whatever.

Virgil had wonderful tickle dreams all night before Christmas.

He woke up to the feeling of someone shaking his arm. Probably Patton wanting to get up at the asscrack of dawn for presents.

He was surprised to see Roman looking down at him with a knowing smile.

“Hm?” He stirred in a groggy state.

“Hi, my little Stormcloud. A little birdy told me you’re in one terrible lee mood. And since it is Christmas, I decided to help solve your little problem.” Roman grinned at Virgil’s blossoming blush.

Roman pulled a small sidetable with various tools, as well as binds.

“Now, of course, as with any present, you are not obligated to take it. If you don’t want this, make me aware. And if you need a safeword, its Sanders.” Roman looked with a semi-serious expression, expressing concern and sympathy. “If you don’t want this, just say so.”

Virgil blinked and tried to ignore the rush of excitement. He shook his head. “No, I- I want this.”

Roman smiled warmly. “Got it.” He straddled Virgil to the bed and gently brought out the silk lining before weaving it into the headboard and bring Virgil’s wrists up. He was gentle with his tying and left pauses for Virgil to pull away if it was too much.

With the final wrist tied he bowed down and kissed Virgil on the nose. “Let’s get started then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Roman snapped off Virgil’s shirt, pants, and socks, leaving Virgil bare and vulnerable.

The vulnerability coupled with the unbearable lee mood he’s been having made his skin ten times more sensitive. He could feel every small push of air from the A/C cascading across his skin.

“You remember the safeword?”

This was it, the last switch before Roman became a terrifying tickle monster.

Virgil nodded.

Just like that, Roman’s smile turned malicious and Virgil’s belly filled with butterflies. 

“I hope you know, Little lee, I’ve timed this so no one but us is awake. Even Patton won’t be for another couple of hours. I told him last night to sleep in so you and I could have some us time.” Roman very gently started skimming a single finger across Virgil’s rib, lighting up his nerves as it went. “I can play with this ticklish little body here for quite a while before Christmas officially starts.”

Virgil squirmed a bit beneath the touch.

“I also noticed what spots specifically you’re wanting me to pay special attention to.” Roman smirked and began skittering his fingers across Virgil’s belly.

Virgil immediately burst into giggles. His hands tugged on his binds instinctively, though he didn’t want it to stop.

Why would he want it to stop? This was what he’d been wishing for. 

A reason to laugh. More than that, a playful fun way for his loved ones to coax laughter from him. A way that his stupid social anxiety couldn’t yell at him to bottle up his ugly laughter, so instead he’s just forced to laugh and laugh and laugh.

“I’ll tickle tickle tickle your belly first, since you were clearly dropping hints to be tickled here.” Roman grinned at Virgil’s reddening cheeks. Each poke and prod elicited another squeak or giggle or laugh.

“And you’ll be happy to know I’ve prepared a game for each of those spots you were just desperate to have tickled.”

Virgil tossed his head to the side, his entire body bouncing with the force of his laughter.

“Let’s start with the first shall we? I’m sure you know this game by now.” Roman chuckled. He placed his index finger on Virgil’s belly. “Round and round the garden goes the teddy bear~” 

Virgil squealed in protest. “Nohohohot thihihihis gahahahahame!”

“I know you love it.” Roman smiled and continued. “One step… Two step…” Roman walked his fingers towards Virgil’s bellybutton. His tummy quivered in anticipation. Virgil bit his lip as he eyed Roman’s fingers.

“A tickly under there!” Roman quickly shot his hands to Virgil’s upper ribs and wiggled his fingers at the taut skin.

Virgil threw his head against his pillow and belted out peals of laughter. Roman softened, he was too cute for his own good, with that smile, that adorably contagious laughter, and those rosy pink blushy cheeks…

“Never could handle that game, huh? Too much anticipation and build up.” Roman mused. He stilled his hands and watched as Virgil slowly relaxed, his laughter turning to soft giggling.

“Mehehehehehean…”

Roman chuckled. “You’re so weak to build up.”

“Aham not.” Virgil squeaked and cleared his throat to stop his wave of laughter.

“Alright, new game. I won’t tickle you until you laugh.” Roman raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Eheasy.” Virgil panted.

“We’ll see. And remember, I won’t tickle you until you laugh, but I will have a little fun.” Roman grinned and wiggled his fingers, making Virgil squeak and bite his lip.

“Round and round the haystack like a little mouse~” Roman wiggled his fingers in circles mere inches above Virgil’s belly.

Virgil watched his fingers like a hawk, his grin growing no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

“One step…” Roman spoke very slowly, and carefully made the finger walking motion an inch away from Virgil’s ticklish tummy, towards his navel.

“Twoooooo step…”

Virgil’s belly was quivering from holding back laughter, the tension was palatable. Roman waited… slooooowly wiggling his fingers ever so close to-

“D-Dahahahangit nohohoho!” Virgil burst into anticipatory giggles.

Roman grinned. “A tickly right there!” 

“AHAHA- NAHAHAHA!” Virgil absolutely exploded into loud cackling as Roman wiggled his finger in Virgil’s belly button, making sure to scratch and caress every last nerve in the sensitive little divet.

Poor Virgil was already in hysterics. He tugged on his bonds and thrashed as much as he could as his most ticklish of places was thoroughly attended to.

Roman giggled himself, highly amused by Virgil’s hilarious reactions, before taking his hands away to let Virgil breathe.

Virgil descended into softening giggles as he panted and gasped for his breath.

After a moment of nothing but Virgil’s melodious giggling, Roman spoke again. “Ready for game number two?”

—

They had taken a small break between games for Virgil to get some water, though the whole time the anxious side was excited for the next game. He had to admit, Roman was observant. He though he had been subtle about his hints yesterday, but Roman read him like a book.

The cuffs were locked back into place, and Roman took his place on top of Virgil again.

Except this time… he was facing virgil’s feet.

Virgil tried not to giggle already, but his feet had always been a big weak point for him. Even though his belly was a bit more ticklish, his feet always got him way more nervous and reactive. Where he could at least try to lay still when someone was poking his belly, if he didn’t have cuffs on while Roman tickled his feet he would probably end up accidentally kicking Roman off the bed.

“Alright, to get you warmed up, I have a little game for you.” Roman purred. He slowly placed his hands atop Virgil’s feet and bent his fingers over to touch the bottom of his toes. Virgil squeaked and squirmed. “I know you love this game, and Patton loves playing it with you.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Nonono- nohohot-”

“Yep.” Roman lightly grabbed Virgil’s pinky toe. “This little piggy went to market.”

Virgil burst into giggles immediately. “Nohohohahahahaha!”

“This little piggy stayed home.” Roman grabbed the next toe and wiggled it with a few sneaky swipes at the skin underneath.

“Rohohohomahahahan! Ihihit tihihihickles!”

Roman snickered. “That is the point, Stormcloud.” He continued, letting the sound of Virgil’s hysterical giggling wash over him. “This little piggy had roast beef.”

“Ack- Nahahaha! Dohohohon’t!”

“This little piggy had none.”

“Rohohohomahahan dohohohon’t dohohoho ihihihit!”

“And this little piggy-”

“Nohohohoho plehehehehease!”

“Went wee-wee-wee all the way home!” Roman grinned maniacally before taking hold of Virgil’s foot and rapidly scratching all over his soles.

Virgil absolutely screamed with laughter.

“ROHOHOHOHO- NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!”

Roman stopped abruptly and listened to the hysteria behind him. Just as he was about to start on the next foot-

Hic-cup!

Roman snickered. “Did all the tickling give you the hiccups?”

Virgil hiccuped again and squeaked between bouts of laughter. Roman laughed to himself. Adorable.

“Now, onto the next foot!” Roman scribbled his fingers across Virgil’s other sole. “It needs a warm up first~”

Virgil snorted and fell right back into another fit of laughter.

“Nononononohohoho- ihihihit tihihihickles sohoho -hic- muhuhuhuch!”

Roman snickered and let up, simply resting his fingers against the sole. He looked back to see Virgil’s hysterical state. He softened at the sight.

So. Freaking. Precious.

“Awww, stormcloud’s a little giggly, huh?”

Virgil didn’t respond, he just laid back, laughing his little heart out.

Roman turned to face Virgil and placed a kiss on his nose. Then on his forehead. Then on his neck. 

Virgil squealed and his giggles began anew.

“Is there an inch of you that isn’t ticklish?” Roman snickered before planting a multitude of kisses across his neck.

“Rohohohohoho! T-tihihihihickles ahaha lohohohot!”

Roman grinned and continued his path of kisses, soaking in every squeak, giggle, snort, squeal, and snicker from him.

Time passed. How much? Roman didn’t know. He just knew that Virgil was hoarse and needed a break. He stopped to unclick the cuffs. “Break time, Stormcloud. We can continue this later.”

Virgil curled into a ball and FINALLY stopped giggling.

“Thanks, Princey.”

“No problem, Virge. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
